The present invention relates to garment pockets, and is particularly applicable to pockets for trousers or slacks. The garment pocket of the invention provides security for valuables and is hidden from view when the garment is worn, yet is easy to use, and easy to manufacture and include in the garment.
Pockets have been included in garments for numerous years to carry miscellaneous articles, such as coins, keys, passports, billfolds or wallets, paper currency, and other material. The articles carried in pockets range from those with negligible value to those having extremely high value, such as passports, credit cards, and currency.
Because many people carry articles of substantial value in their pockets, a need has existed and been recognized for a pocket or other receptacle that provides a measure of seucrity against pickpockets and other dangers to the loss of the pocket contents.
A number of potential answers to this need have been proposed over many years. Nevertheless, each has had one or more significant drawbacks. Among the common disadvantages of current solutions are limited pocket capacity, difficulty of use, bulkiness, interferance with the fit or appearance of the garment, and difficulty or expense of manufacture.
One of the most common solutions to the security issue is the money belt, in which a pocket is provided inside the belt used with the trousers. The pocket is typically closed with a zipper. The money belt pocket is limited in size and capacity by the width of the belt. Often, even an article as small as a bill of currency must be carefully folded many times to fit in the pocket. An article as large as a passport or a book of travellers' checks cannot be accomodated.
Various types of pockets incorporated into the garment have been suggested, but without complete success. Generally these pockets are integrated into the design of the garment, and require that the garment be specially designed to accomodate the pocket. Such designs may make proper fitting of the garment difficult. In addition, the pocket may add considerable bulk in the garment, causing the garment to hang poorly on the wearer, and perhaps draw attention to the "hidden" valuable. Furthermore, these special constructions substantially complicate the manufacture of the garment, increasing the cost thereof to the consumer.
Accordingly, a need has been noted for a garment pocket that protects the pocket contents against pickpockets and other hazards, yet has a large capacity, is not bulky, does not require a special design to the garment, and is easy and inexpensive to manufacture.